My Laurel Goddess
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy! It s their last year at Hogwarts and Daphne,Blaise and Draco have changed.What happens when they befriend the golden trio? Ginny/Harry Hermione/Ron Daphne/Draco Blaise/Luna L.
1. Chapter 1

My Laurel Goddess

Chapter One

_(Flashback)_

"Oi! Listen up! We have some announcements to make."We shouted to the rest of the Slytherins."We" meaning Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and myself, Daphne Greengrass.

It was our seventh and final year in Hogwarts and the war was over. We wanted a fresh start."I`ll go first, then."

I muttered, a bit nervous about telling my precious secret, „I am not a pureblood. I am a muggle-born. I was adopted by the Greengrass family when I was a baby. I have no prejudice against anyone, nor have I ever had any."

"And we don`t either. We`re sorry for being idiots."Draco chimed in. The Great Hall went silent. Then I saw the Teachers recovering and slowly but surely, so did the students.

Ravenclaw smiled (the know-it-all probably already knew from who knows where), Hufflepuff looked content

(But, then again, don't they always), Gryffindor obviously didn`t believe us and I`m starting to think that the Slytherins have disowned us. Damn.

(Flashback ends)

That was a month ago. Draco, Blaise and I are now to be despised by all Slytherins.

Not that we care, but it isn`t pleasant, I can tell you that. They just ignore Draco and Blaise. I wish they would ignore me. But seeing as I`m a "mudblood", I must be punished. Long story, short: I`ve had enough.

"I`m done. "I said to my only two friends."I have had enough, I need friends."

"And what are we, then? Slaves?"Blaise groaned, suffering under the weight of my bag (he INSISTED on carrying it to my next class, being a gentleman and all).

"No." I snapped "No offence but I need GIRL friends. Or should I talk about PMS and how cute someone`s butt is, with you two?"

"Hell no!" yelled Draco, "and it depends...who`s butt?"

„I´m serious. And how about mine?"I added, just to tease him.

"I think it`s a great idea, got anyone in mind? And...nice shape, I give it ten, you Blaise?"

"Nine and a half"

"Nine and a half? What about the other bloody half?"I all but yelled into his ear.

"Just kidding, ten. Bloody hell, woman!"

"Who do you have in mind, Daph?"Draco repeated

"Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Give me my bag please. I`m late." I said, taking my bag and leaving two shocked boys behind.

Later on that day...

" Bloody hell boys, the foods not going anywhere,you know." I laughed as the boys practically pulled me towards the Great Hall.

No answer.

"By the way I`m going to ask Hermione If I can sit with them today."

The boys froze. Unfortunatly,I was walking behind them, stumbled and fell on my ass.

" Sorry,Daph."Draco said, pulling me up.

"Thanks"

Blaise was still frozen.I waved my hand around his face.

Nothing.

I messed up his hair (his pride and joy).  
Nothing.

I sighed." I`m sorry,Blaise. You leave me no choice." I grabbed Draco by his collar and kissed him full on the mouth.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!"Blaise yelled "I can only deal with on shock at a time!"

I released a very confused Draco, to whom I immedietly apolagized to.

"_Damn, he was a good kisser. Blaise should go comatose more often."_ Wait,did I just think what I think I did? Bad thoughts, bad. Draco is a friend. Bad.

"Good to have you back,Blaise." I muttered, still confused by my bad mind, as we entered the Great Hall.

I almost turned and ran. _"No.I need this" _ goes nothing. I walk up to where Hermione and Ginny are sitting. Thank Godric, Ron and Harry aren`t there yet.

" Can I sit with you,Please?"I asked politely.

The looked surprised.

"Sure, Ginny?"Hermione asks.

"Sure."

" Thanks.I think if I have to listen to my boys much longer,I`d kill them."I said

They laughed. "Your boys?" Ginny asked suggestivly.

"Well,my friends."I answered

"So there is nothing going on?"Hermione prompted

"No."I sighed dramatically " I don`t know how to go on."

We giggled."Hey Daphne,wanna come to Hermione`s dorm after enchanted a CD-player to play here and I brought some CD`s."Ginny asked ",Hermione`s dorm?" I saw the Head Girl badge on her robe " Oh,Head Girl,congrats."

" Thanks."

" Hey `Mione,hey Ginny." muttered Ron as he and Harry joined the table.

He was in a bad oh…

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled, looking at me.

"Hi Daphne." Harry said he was one of the few that had believed me at the beginning of term.

"Hello Ron. I was chatting with Hermione and Ginny. Is there a problem?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes! Yes, there is a problem! You`re a bloody Slytherin, a pureblood! You`re the enemy!"

"No I´m not. I am no longer a Slytherin. There was a vote in the Slytherin court. I am an outcast, I am a muggle-born and aren`t you a pureblood?"

"What do you mean a vote in the Slytherin court?" Hermione asked, interested.

"The Slytherin court is the house of Slytherin. Like you Gryffindors are a family, we are a court. Until this year Draco and Blaise were the "Kings" and I was a "Queen". If, for some reason, someone is no longer worthy of being a Slytherin, there is a vote. There was a vote. It is official. Draco, Blaise and I no longer have a House."

"That´s not possible."Ginny soothed, seeing I was on the verge of tears "Headmistress McGonagall will do something."

"She can`t. This is ancient magic from Salazar, himself. Look." I whispered, and rolled up my sleeve. Intricate designs of runes were tattooed on my skin, marking the spell. They had been magically burned on, when the vote had taken place.

"Oh my Godric."(Ginny)

"You poor thing" (Hermione)

And my absolute favourite

"Ouch."(Ron and Harry)

I rolled my sleeve back down and was promptly squeezed by two sympathetic girls and patted on the back by two awkward boys.

"Thanks guys. I`ve really changed. And so have Draco and Blaise. Give them a chance, what was it Dumbledore always wanted…..oh yeah, inter-house-unity, or whatever this is."


	2. Chapter 2

My Laurel Goddess

Chapter two

"OMG! Really?" I laughed.

„Really. I was like _but there`s no wood!_" Hermione said

„Ooh! I love this song!" Ginny exclaimed as she started dancing. We were in Hermione`s dorm listening to music and talking girl-talk, at one point Luna Lovegood had joined us.

She was cool, crazy but cool. It was nice."Me too!" I yelled as I shook my booty to the rhythm

I was so caught up in the music that I didn`t even notice Hermione open the door and let two very familiar ex-Slytherins in.

Needless to say there were two stunned boys watching me shake what my momma gave me.

"Bloody Hell! Who are you and what did you do to our little girl?"Blaise asked.

I could understand their surprise. Ginny had earlier decided that I needed a makeover, a complete makeover.

All of my drab clothes had been transfigured into hot hip-huggers and cool tops and dresses

.My dark brown hair was layered and had hot/dark-pink highlights that were red enough to go with red, but also pink enough to go with pink.

My natural tan had been enhanced and I was wearing a red, shimmering and firm-fitting tank-top dress with black tights and black-glitter ballerinas. My make-up was smoky-eyes and red, shiny lip-gloss.

Draco was still speechless "Uhhh...err...you look...beautiful, Daffodil or maybe I should call you Goddess."

I blushed. Half because he caught me dancing and half, because he called me Goddess.

"Thanks, Draco. That`s sweet"

Ginny and Hermione shared a knowing look as Draco and I blushed at each other. Blaise was too busy staring at Luna to notice.

Now Blaise had been quite a player, but he had never been so captivated by someone as much as by Luna before.

"Hehh...hehh...uhm..."

"Oh Blaise you have Fuzzlywoots in your hair. Here, let me help you" she said airily as she brushed her fingers through his hair. Blaise practically melted.

Apparently, so did his brain."_Willyougooutwithme?"_ he asked. Then, after realizing what he had just said, he looked absolutely horrified.

"Of course I would, Blaise."Then she skipped out of the room with Blaise practically floating behind her.

During this whole exchange, I had been silent, now though I had to either laugh or explode. I immediately burst into laughter and everyone joined in.

After a bit, Draco left to look for Blaise, the lucky git. I couldn`t help but feel a little bit bad when he left.

_"I miss him already."_ What the hell? What am I thinking?

Poor me, Ginny and Hermione noticed the momentary change and pounced: "I thought, you said, you and Draco weren`t together."

"We aren`t!"

"Yet."

"What?"

"Duh! Have you seen the way he looked at you? He likes you."

"Of course he likes me, I`m his best friend." I said, deciding to play dumb.

"Don`t play dumb with me. I mean _like, like_." Damn, there goes that plan.

"Do you really think?" I must look very hopeful, because Hermione hugs me and says "Yeah."

._"OMG...He __likes__ me!" _ Well, damn I must look funny now.

„Okay." Ginny says, " Time for phase two: the date."


	3. Chapter 3

My Laurel Goddess

Chapter Three

I have been friends with Ginny and the golden trio for almost three months now.

_"Hmmm...I wonder if Draco is going to ask me to the Christmas Ball. I hope so. Mmmm...There he is now. He looks so sweet when he`s talking to me...Wait talking to me?"_

"...Sooo, will you?"

„I`m sorry, will I what? I couldn`t hear you." I said, blushing for no damn reason. Stupid cheeks.

His shoulders sagged. "No. It`s okay. Not important." He said walking away. What did he want to ask me?

(This is out of Draco`s POV now)

_"Damn. I get enough courage to ask her to the bloody Ball and she doesn`t hear me. Why can`t I be as lucky as Blaise, he accidently asks and gets a girlfriend. Lucky git."_ I think almost running around the corner

into Ginny and `Mione.

"Well, how did it go?" Gin asked

"I asked but she didn`t hear me and I bloody well lost my courage, that´s how it bloody went!"

"Darn...well ask her again."

"What are you bloody out of your bloody mind?"

"Do something romantic. Goddamnit, be creative!"

"Creative, yeah, I can do that"

Four hours of creativity later...

(Back in Daphne`s head)

I walked into my room and looked around. A thousand thornless red roses surrounded me; I turned around and faced...Draco. I looked in his silver eyes...and sneezed. In. His. Face.

God take me now.

He wasn`t mad. No. He just kept apologizing while he led me to Madam Pomfrey that he had had no idea that I was allergic to roses.

When I was back in my flower-free room, I asked him why he had even put flowers in my room, in the first place.

All he said was: "Ummm...nothing. Not Important."

After a week of various mishaps I was beginning to fear for my life. And every damn time I asked why, he would say: "Not important."

Not important my ass.

The Ball was now only 3 weeks away.

It seemed whatever it was he had given up.

Then, at lunch he got a determined look in his eyes, looked at me and said "Daphne, will you please go to the Ball with me?"

I was so happy; I forgot to answer and hugged him so hard we fell over.

„I`ll take that as a yes, then?"

I nodded, kissed him on the cheek and left to tell Ginny and `Mione.

The Christmas Ball was perfect. We (Ginny, Hermione, Luna and I) were picked up by our dates (Harry, Ron, a lovesick Blaise and Draco) and led to the Great Hall.

I wore a silver ball-gown and my hair was in a perfect up-do. We danced the night away and in the middle of the last dance Draco leaned down and whispered in my ear "I love you, my Laurel Goddess."

„I love you, my handsome dragon."


	4. Happily ever after

My Laurel Goddess

Epilogue

"Where are you taking me, Draco?"

"You`ll see." He smirked.

I hate it when he does that. I`ve been his steady girlfriend for five years. I`ve met his parents and he`s met mine. We`ve moved in together and all of these steps in our relationship were on our anniversary.

Today is our fifth._"Oh god, please make him propose, please."_

Awwww... he apparated us to... the Great Hall in Hogwarts?

And it`s empty? I turned to him for an explanation and my jaw dropped.

He was kneeling on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand.

Holy shit.

„Daphne Greengrass, I love you. I`ve loved you since we danced here at the Christmas Ball, five years ago. I promise to care for you and to honor you like Blaise does Luna. Please, please marry me.

And keep in mind I only had to try to propose once, unlike when I wanted to ask you out."

I giggled. He had told me the story of the many disasters that came to be whenever he tried to ask me out until he finally got it right. We celebrate that anniversary too, just for fun.

"Draco Malfoy, of course I`ll marry you, you may be a sap, but as long as I have anything to do with it, you`re MY sap.

We kissed.

And lived happily ever after.


	5. lost chapter and a disclaimer

My laurel Goddess

The lost Chapter and disclaimer

DISCAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.!

**Authors note: For those who were wondering what I meant in chapter one with the fact that Daphne was being punished here is an example.**

It was Class Reunion Today. It was cool. I even had enough courage to stick my wedding ring under Pansy Parkinson`s pug-nose. Hahaha...OOOHHH...owww, Baby kicking...ow. I remembered all the good times (courtesy of pregnancy hormones):

_(Flashback)_

"Ginny, Hermione, what`s going on?" I asked as they pulled me and my boys into the Great Hall.

"McGonagall wants to announce something."

"So?" Draco asked. _SMACK._

"OUCH! Damn, Daph. Why are you hitting me?"

"Why are you making me hit you?" came my reply.

"Ahh, young love." Blaise sighed sarcastically.

_SMACK, SMACK._

"Ow! To hell with the both of you! No wonder you two are together. You both make the most abusive couple."

I reached out to smack him again, but he ducked. Too bad.

"Oh, sit down! All of you!"Hermione scolded.

"Silence, I have something very important to say. Would Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass please come here?

Highly confused we did as she said.

"It has come to my attention, that these pupils have lost their house." Damn, did everyone have to know?

"And so today, they shall be resorted but not with our beloved sorting hat. They will be sorted with a spell. Are you willing?" she asked us. We nodded eagerly.

"Well then, _VERITAS DOMI."_

I felt warmth spread throughout my entire body. After a few seconds my skin took on a golden glow. As did the skin of the boys. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome with you three new Gryffindors!"

The Great Hall erupted with cheers.

Hermione, Ginny and I erupted with tears (happy tears).

Draco was so happy; he swung me around and kissed me again.

From that day on we (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Draco and I) spent every moment together.

_(End Flashback)_

Ahh. Good times

Anyway I couldn`t help but also have some bad memories come up today when I saw the Slytherins.

_(Flashback)_

I was walking to my bed when Pansy came from behind and hexed my sheets to build a sack full of stinky, dirty mud. Hmm...MUD for the MUDBLOOD. How original...

"AAAAGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed as it was dumped over my head. I tried to magic it off but it didn`t work. Laughing she stole all towels and soap so that I had to go to the common room to get some.

I took a deep breath and walked out with my head held high. Laughter erupted from all sides._" I will not cry. I will not cry. I ... oh damnit I`m crying"_

The only people not laughing had been Blaise and Draco. Blaise had gotten towels and soap,

while Draco led me back upstairs doing a memory charm on the crowd that made them forget the prank and wake up with a huge headache.

I sat down on my bed between Blaise and Draco, while they had comforted and soothed me. Completely ignoring the mud.

_(End Flashback)_

Well, that had made us friends. Pansy had indirectly given me my husband. HAHAHAHA!

"What are you laughing at? It`s three in the morning, too early to be funny." Draco mumbled next to me.

Merlin! Was it that early? That`s not good for the baby. Goodbye, then.


	6. The very last chapter!

My Laurel Goddess

Epilogue

"Scorpius! Diana! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

"Yes Mummy." they said pouting.

"What were you thinking; blowing up a Hogwarts toilet seat?"

"Well Uncle George said..."

"Ugh...I`ve heard enough. I will be having a serious talk with _Uncle George_." I said, frustrated, as I sent them upstairs to wash up for the family dinner.

It was Christmas Holidays and the twins had come home from their first year of Hogwarts. They were both in Gryffindor. As to why they referred to George Weasley as _Uncle George_, well...

**(Flashback)**

A year after Draco had proposed I got pregnant, and even though we were happy beyond words, we were also terribly worried. Because he had married a "Mudblood", he had been disowned.

My parents had died in the war and left everything to Astoria; who had then disowned me.

That bitch. Well long story short, we were in proverbial deep shit financially. Thank Godric our friendships with the Weasleys, the Potters, and the Zabinis had held over the years.

The elder Mrs. Weasley (Molly) had taken a great liking towards me and even Draco, so she insisted that we sell our flat and move into the Burrow.

We immediately said yes. She had been very sad when Ginny, her last child, had left home and we were flattered that she thought of us as her own.

When the Twins finally came, Molly had been out and Draco had been at work. The only one with me had been George Weasley, so of course, he rushed me to St. Mungo`s

and got a hold of everyone. We (being honorary Weasleys) had named him and Blaise, the godfathers and Ginny and Hermione, the godmothers.

**(Flashback ends)**

The Twins had become fast friends with George and George had corrupted my angels into little Marauders. Humph.

"Bloody idiot George. Bloody prank. Bloody toilet seat." I muttered staring at the toilet seat shaped gift from the Twins to their little sister, who was still only 10.

„What did I do now, Daph?" my husband asked.

„Oh, nothing. George has been corrupting the Twins again."

"I deny everything!" came a voice from the fireplace.

"George! Why is our little Daffodil so mad at you?" asked Ginny, as she, Harry and their kids came in behind.

"I am NOT little! I am 33 years old dang it! And have a perfectly average height!" I answered for him. I have always had an issue with my height and they knew it. 5 foot 2 is completely normal, right?

"Cool it Daphne. You look like you want to bite his head off..." Ron trailed off as he saw the toilet seat shaped package under the tree. Hermione noticed it too and after explaing the joke behind it everyone burst out laughing.

"It`s not that funny, it`s disgusting." I muttered, but I was pacified easily with a kiss from Draco. Sigh...and another and another, I am having trouble controlling him and keeping this from becoming an all out snogging session.

"Draco, we have guests." I scolded without breaking away though.

"Not guests, family, they`ll have to deal with it." He muttered, still kissing me.

"And the kids?" Ooh, low. Well he has to stop somehow, unfortunately.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Where are Luna and Blaise? Let`s eat!"

"We`re here, already, we`re here!" said Blaise happily pulling a very pregnant Lovegood with him.

"Alright! Let`s get this thing on the road, shall we?"

And that we did.

The kids spent the evening playing with their new things.

Blaise spent the evening talking to Luna´s tummy.

Draco, Harry and Ron spent the evening teasing him and remembering when they did the same.

Ginny, Hermione and I spent the evening watching our husbands, catching up and plotting how to make the toilet seat disappear without the kids noticing.

At about 10 o`clock Draco plucked up his protesting courage and said:

"I have an announcement to make. I am proud to say that my wife and I are happily married, have three wonderful children and a loving family, whom we adore.

And so I must say; Daphne Malfoy, you have made me the happiest man alive and I love you with all my heart and more. Would you do me the honor of renewing our Vows? Will you marry me, again?"

I was so happy I think I might have exploded then and there. "You are the biggest goof I know. You can`t make a toast without burning it. You once ironed a hole in the ceiling, only Godric knows how,

I am sure that all these things make me the second biggest goof, because I`ll love you forever and you make me the happiest woman on earth, so yes, of course I`ll marry you again!"

I ran to him and we kissed for what felt like minutes. We would have kissed longer but Ginny couldn`t contain herself any longer and started squealing with delight. I tore myself away from Draco to look at her, Luna and Hermione.

"Would you guys be my maids of honor?", I looked at Draco, he nodded, I turned to Blaise, Ron and Harry, "And would you guys be Draco`s best men?"

The six of them nodded and grinned. I stepped towards Arthur and Molly Weasley, "Would you two do us the honor of being the bride and grooms parents?" I asked.

Arthur nodded and shook Draco`s hand while Molly burst into happy tears and hugged me saying of course they would.

All in all, life is perfect. I couldn`t have wished for more.


End file.
